Ses Sauveurs personnels
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: S'il les priait quotidiennement, Frère Lancel devait admettre qu'il y avait sur Terre l'incarnation de ses Sept Dieux personnels.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'œuvre de D&D et de GRRM. Parce que sinon, moi, j'épouse Lancel. En demandant à Kevan d'abord hein, j'suis pas une sauvage.

Résumé : S'il les priait quotidiennement, Frère Lancel devait admettre qu'il y avait sur Terre l'incarnation de ses Sept Dieux personnels.

 **Ses Sauveurs personnels**

C'était une réflexion étrange qui lui était parvenue à l'esprit sans crier gare, une espèce d'épiphanie alors que le sommeil le fuyait et qu'il tentait de le trouver. Au début, il s'en voulut. C'était un blasphème. Pourtant, elle ne le quitta pas et plus il y pensait, plus cela faisait sens. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il eût un terrain religieux fertile. Son père, sans être pratiquant, était assez ouvert d'esprit pour admettre que la religion avait sa place dans leur société. Sa mère était profondément pieuse et priait sept fois par jour. Donc non, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il trouve la voie des Sept. Il l'avait toujours connue. Il s'en était juste détourné. Et désormais, il avait choisi d'aller plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été sur ce chemin. Mais peut-être que la religion avait trouvé un écho si profond en lui, alors qu'il luttait contre la maladie, la dépression et le deuil, parce que, dans sa petite vie, il avait la chance d'avoir l'incarnation des sept dieux dans son entourage.

Le Père.

Kevan, évidemment. S'il n'était pas très expansif, Lancel n'avait aucune raison de douter de son amour pour lui. La preuve, il l'avait assez aimé pour le laisser prendre une voie qui le séparait de lui, passant de lionceau à moineau. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Kevan avait été sévère mais juste. Et il avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger sa famille. Pendant longtemps, il avait été son phare et en un sens, il l'était toujours.

La Mère.

Dorna. Cela semblait d'une évidence folle. Sa mère était la parfaite incarnation de la Mère divine. Bonne, pieuse, aimante, douce. Combien de fois avait-elle veillé sur lui, ou sur ses frères et sur sa sœur, quand ils étaient malades, sacrifiant son sommeil, priant pour eux, confectionnant la fameuse roue de prière qu'elle mettait près de leur lit pour attirer la grâce divine ? Sa mère, qui pardonnait toujours et à tout le monde. Même à Rickard Karstark, alors qu'il avait tué ses deux plus jeunes fils. Parce que, même dans la douleur, sans jamais cautionner son acte, elle plaignait ce pauvre homme qui avait lui-même perdu ses deux fils à cause de la stupidité de la guerre. Elle avait même prié pour qu'il trouve le repos. Sa mère était une véritable sainte.

La Jeune Fille.

Janei, sa toute petite sœur. Quand il l'avait quittée, elle n'avait que trois ans. Elle avait été une enfant surprise, née dix ans après la venue au monde de ses frères. Il avait alors presque quatorze ans. La seule fille de la fratrie, traitée en petite princesse. Il l'avait adorée dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, quelques heures après sa naissance. Elle était d'une innocence et d'une pureté rare. Comme elle avait dû grandir ! Il espérait qu'elle avait gardé toutes ses qualités et que si elle devait les perdre, ça serait le plus tard possible.

Le Guerrier.

Jaime. Personne d'autre ne remplissait ce rôle mieux que lui. Pour lui, alors enfant, cela avait été une telle fierté de ce dire qu'une telle célébrité était son cousin germain ! Et on ne cessait de lui vanter ses prouesses. Tout comme on s'extasiait sur leur ressemblance physique marquée. Il n'avait eu plus qu'un seul rêve : être le nouveau Jaime. Un guerrier fort, beau, courageux, un peu comme ceux dont on vantait les mérites dans les chansons. La désillusion n'en avait été que plus cruelle. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme comme Jaime et il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Malgré tout, il restait un de ses modèles. Peut-être même l'un de ses héros.

La Vieille Femme

Le Grand Moineau. Bien que de sexe différent, il incarnait tout ce qu'elle représentait. La sagesse acquise avec l'expérience liée aux années de vie déroulées. Son père semblait le comprendre, tout du moins un peu, car il l'avait laissé devenir autre chose que ce qu'il avait en tête pour lui. Le Grand Moineau le comprenait parfaitement et Lancel n'avait même pas besoin de savoir s'il avait traversé des épreuves similaires aux siennes pour pouvoir le comprendre aussi bien. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il se sentait compris. Enfin.

Le Forgeron.

Tywin. Etrangement, Tywin. Mais très logiquement aussi, Tywin. Tywin, qui avait littéralement forgé deux épées en acier valyrien en faisant fondre Glace, l'immense arme d'Eddard Stark. Les Lannister avaient perdu leur arme ancestrale sous le règne de Tommen II, roi du Roc, et son Oncle Gerion avait disparu en mer, en tentant de la retrouver. Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait pu, Tywin n'en garda aucune. Il en offrit une à Jaime. L'autre fut un cadeau de mariage pour Joffrey. En dehors du sens littéral, Tywin avait forgé la réputation de leur famille dans le sang des Reyne de Castamere. Il avait forgé un réseau de relations. Il avait forgé une fortune. Il avait forgé des alliances, faisant de ses descendants directs des membres de la royauté. Lancel ne savait pas si c'était aussi lui qui avait fait le mariage entre son père et sa mère, s'il avait dû donner son aval ou poser son veto, comme son devoir l'y autorisait, ou s'il avait laissé son petit frère épouser celle qu'il aimait, comme il l'avait lui-même fait. Néanmoins, il avait eu un rôle dans la fabrication de ce lien. S'il n'avait pas imposé aux familles endettées auprès des Lannister de payer ou d'envoyer un membre de leur famille comme garantie de remboursement, sa mère, fille d'un banneret endetté et ne pouvant payer de suite sa dette, n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré son père. Il ne serait peut-être même jamais venu au monde. Comme quoi, les petits actes avaient parfois de grandes conséquences.

L'Etranger.

Un ami. Un ennemi. Un Lord à l'ire vengeresse. Un anonyme même. L'Etranger était peut-être la seule figure des Sept que Lancel ne pouvait pas identifier avec exactitude. L'Etranger, c'était Rickard Karstark, qui avait tué ses deux petits frères avec pour seul prétexte qu'ils s'appelaient Lannister et que ses deux fils avaient été tués par Jaime Lannister. L'Etranger, c'était l'archer qui avait réussi à envoyer sa flèche dans son épaule. L'Etranger, c'était Cersei qui avait enfoncé le fer de la flèche quand elle le frappa sur sa blessure saignant encore, causant un choc contre un pilier puis contre le sol sale et poussiéreux. L'Etranger, c'était cette chose dans son corps qui refusait de laisser sa blessure guérir, qui lui donnait de la fièvre, qui faisait annoncer à son père par les mestres qu'il n'allait pas survivre, les chances étaient bien trop faibles. L'Etranger, c'était peut-être un frère moineau qui le tuerait. Ou un militaire. Ou un anonyme. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Lancel ne se voyait pas vivre très vieux et ne se voyait pas mourir en paix. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Cependant, l'Etranger, c'était peut-être tout simplement la Grande Faucheuse qui viendrait le chercher après que son temps sur Terre se soit achevé, au moment où les Sept auront décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre les Sept Enfers. Il craignait les Enfers, comme tout le monde, mais s'il espérait les Paradis, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Le chemin des Sept Enfers était pavé de bonnes intentions et des bonnes intentions, il en avait eu beaucoup. L'Etranger, c'était un kaléidoscope de personnes, de caractères. Il avait mille et un visages. Et dans le fond, il ne valait peut-être mieux pas trop réfléchir à son identité véritable, sous peine de devenir fou ou paranoïaque, victime d'un délire de la persécution. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le plus discret dans le lot.

Oui, en y réfléchissant bien, Lancel avait toujours été entouré par les Sept Dieux, parfois même plus qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Ils avaient toujours été avec lui, à ses côtés.

Il avait juste été trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte.

Il ferma les yeux et Morphée le berça enfin vers le monde des rêves.

 **FIN**


End file.
